


167 centimeters is his smallest wish yet

by bloopee



Category: Block B
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, drunk and jealous jihoon, generally drunk shenanigans, he just likes taeil man, jihoon is an idiot, pining Jihoon, taeil is also an idiot, taeil tries to be a responsible adult, they both almost die tbh on the account of jihoon's stupid dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: i stumbled out of the closet and into your arms. i hope i was already in your heart before this.(you have to at least wonder why all of their interactions include alcohol.)





	

Jihoon's wanted a lot in the past.

 

He considers himself to be quite selfish, people might've noticed that.

 

He's wanted to rap, to perform.

 

To stand on stage even if he had no business being there.

 

He's wanted to make friends, to debut, to be famous and powerful.

 

He's wanted a lamborghini. 

 

He still does, those things are dope.

 

He's wanted a lot of things in his life, and, shamelessly, has gotten most of them.

 

Except for the lambo, he's still working on that.

 

So he really doesn't see why his most recent wish shouldn't be granted too.

 

It's his smallest one yet. Only 167 centimeters tall.

 

 

 

"Jihoon... Do you really think this is a good idea?" Taeil asks, nervous.

 

Of course he's fucking nervous, they're about to break into someone's private property.

 

"Don't worry, hyung. I've done this before," Jihoon offers a goofy grin from his spot by the lock, and the door to Jiho's personal studio opens.

 

"You see, that's what worries me the most," Taeil sighs, and his sigh turns into a smile to copy Jihoon's when he hears the younger laughing.

 

"It's not tresspassing if the reception let us through," And Taeil kinda wants to agree with that.

 

Though he really doesn't.

 

"What did you say you needed from here?" He asks as they come inside and lock the door behind themselves. 

 

"Evidence," Jihoon answers and Taeil swears his shades glinted while he said that.

 

"Of?"

 

"Kyung said Jiho has a girlfriend."

 

"Yeah. Seolhyun. What's the news?" Taeil sets himself on the couch. 

 

Jihoon turns his back to the computer screen that's lighting up and smirks dangerously at Taeil.

 

"Not Seolhyun~," He sings and laughs at the look on Taeil's face.

 

With eyes blown wide, Taeil stands up and dives for a cabinet in the corner of the room.

 

"He wouldn't cheat right? Jiho's not that type of person," Taeil says, stammering, but his actions betray his words.

 

He's frantically going through every single drawer and cabinet presented to him.

 

"I don't know, hyung. Isn't he?" Jihoon coos, going through every single file he finds in the computer.

 

He even hears the instrumental demo of their upcoming comeback.

 

At least it's labeled that.

 

The files that are protected by a password are mercilessly decoded.

 

Nothing is safe.

 

"No, he isn't. He's not like Kyung," Taeil says, now from the bathroom, checking for scandalous shit there.

 

He comes back with a can of beer.

 

"Ouch," Jihoon comments. "That's a low opinion, even for Kyung."

 

"Is it?" Taeil tilts his head cutely. "I think it's pretty spot on," He shrugs.

 

"What is your opinion of me, Taeil hyung?" Jihoon asks, his back turned to him.

 

"You're my favorite, Jihoonnie," Taeil says with a soft voice.

 

Jihoon's quick to turn around and be met by a friendly smile that looks like it's been plastered on Taeil's face for a second too long.

 

And they end up finding nothing, so they stay a little longer to eat dinner. 

 

The ramen Taeil finds in one of the cabinets is soon gone.

 

As Jihoon keeps snooping around Jiho's computer and Taeil's drinking his third can of beer they talk about life and it's problems.

 

What they don't talk about is that Jihoon wants to sleep with Taeil.

 

Or be his better half.

 

Because Jihoon isn't better.

 

Before leaving they make sure to take a couple thousand selfies with the computer cam (not sure why Jiho has that) and the camera Taeil finds in a drawer.

 

Though Taeil isn't even as much as tipsy when they lock the door to leave, he thinks it's better to be safe than sorry, so he drives his car to the other side of the large parking lot if Jiho coincidentally decides to work tomorrow, and calls himself a cab.

 

They go seperate ways and Jihoon has to ask himself if he wants to add stalking to the short list of crimes he's comitted just this week.

 

Jihoon forgives Kyung for making him believe one of his bullshit ideas.

 

 

 

"Hey, hyung? You busy?" Jihoon asks into the phone.

 

"Not particularly. Why?" Taeil's voice rings over the line.

 

Jihoon's suddenly overwelmed by the fuzzies.

 

"Really random, but, like, I actually won one of those SNS lottery game things?"

 

"Yeah? Congrats," Taeil congratulates, completely genuine.

 

"Uh, yeah," Jihoon shakes his head, hoping his stupidity shakes itself out too. "It's a ticket for two to a resort in Jeju."

 

"Mhm?.." Taeil hums. "Oh that's pretty big!" He reacts, a little too late and Jihoon guesses that Taeil is actually busy. "I thought it'd be like a chapstick or a box of condoms. Congrats, congrats."

 

Pyo Jihoon tries not to chuckle at the smile he imagines Taeil wearing right now.

 

"Let's go together," Jihoon says, eyes closed as if to protect himself from an embarassment.

 

As if that would help him if Taeil decided to curse him out.

 

"Oh, yeah. Fine, call," And Jihoon wants to smash his phone into the ground like he sees american players do the ball in the movies. "For what date are the tickets?"

 

It's not the same sense, but Jihoon sighs at he word 'date'.

 

"The 16th and 17th. Next weekend."

 

"Okay. Let's do that," Taeil nods into the phone. 

 

It's quiet for a couple beats and Jihoon really thinks he should end the call now.

 

"Is that all, Jihoon? If yeah then I have to go, I'm kind of getting tattooed right now."

 

"What the fuck? Seriously? What is it?"

 

"Yeah, it's a compass and an owl on my shoulder blade."

 

"I can't wait to see it!"

 

Jihoon really wants to see it.

 

Wants to see it right now, when it still isn't done yet. When Taeil's skin around it is red and swollen, when he could see the little spots where Taeil's blood leaks just a bit.

 

He wants to see Taeil laying uncomfortably on that table, hissing every other minute and trying to talk to Jihoon like he isn't getting ink under his skin at the very moment.

 

He wants to touch it and see Taeil squirm annoyingly under his touch, the tattoo machine quietly buzzing in the background.

 

He wonders if Taeil would stop acting tough around him for those magical moments.

 

Damn.

 

Jihoon really wants a tattoo.

 

He takes a sip of his wine.

 

"Really? If so, I'm gonna make sure you're the first to see it," Taeil says.

 

What a privilage.

 

"See you."

 

"See you."

 

 

"Woah," Jihoon trails his his finger around the edges of the drawing. "It's so cool," He's careful, touching it as if Taeil could accidentally break any second and Jihoon doesn't want to be responsible.

 

Taeil can hardly feel the touch against his red skin.

 

It's cool against him.

 

 

 

"Wait. Do you actually dare me?" Taeil asks, swinging the bottle as if it were a tissue.

 

His robe is parting in all the wrong places and it's getting harder and harder for Jihoon not to stare.

 

"I do," Jihoon nods, placing his bottle down.

 

Taeil places his cold feet on Jihoon's thighs and Jihoon positively screeches.

 

Taeil cackles with delight.

 

"Then let's do that," Taeil stands up and Jihoon mirrors his actions, following him into the small balcony.

 

"What is this. Like a fifteen feet drop? Fourteen?" Taeil asks looking down and seeing darkness. If he squints he can see the light sand below lighten up by the shy starts and the dim cheese ball in the sky.

 

It's a bit cloudy.

 

They can hear waves crashing, the sea is right in front of them.

 

So romantic.

 

"Around that, I guess, yeah," Jihoon nods, suddenly uncertain in his dares.

 

Taeil doesn't look as hesitant.

 

"Repeat the dare," He demands, determind. 

 

"Get down the balcony, take off your robe and skinny dip," He cringes. Even he wouldn't do this.

 

Why is he like this.

 

"What's the distance between the ground bellow us and the sea? Like thirty feet? Thirty-five?" 

 

"What does it matter?" Jihoon asks, taking Taeil's bottle and taking a sip. "I'd say you'd get there in ten lunges," Jihoon guesses.

 

"I'm gonna lunge to it when I disrobe," Taeil says, taking back the bottle and getting a sip out of it. He places it in the in the corner of the balcony.

 

"Don't... Don't lunge to it," Jihoon's objection is weak.

 

He kinda unironically wants to see it.

 

"I'm gonna fucking lunge to it," Taeil's eyes glisten and Jihoon doesn't have it in his drunk heart to tell him off.

 

"This is how it's gonna go down," Taeil starts. "You're gonna help me get down."

 

"What? How?" Jihoon crosses his arms on his chest. "How is this supposed to work?"

 

"You're gonna hold my hands and shorten the fall. At least a bit."

 

"I'm gonna fall too."

 

"No, you won't," Taeil shakes his head. "Hook your feet here," He kicks at the bottom part of the railing which is about half a foot off the platform. "I'm not that heavy, you won't drop me."

 

"Are you sure?" Jihoon asks.

 

"About which one? You not falling or not dropping me?"

 

Jihoon feels like he's fucking traveling through time with Taeil.

 

His head spins.

 

"Yes," He answers, confused, and Taeil screeches up a drunken giggle.

 

Jihoon wraps his fingers around Taeil's wrists as strong as he can. Taeil does the same to Jihoon's.

 

He steps onto the foot stool Jihoon brought in from the living room and sits on the railing, carefully climbing over it.

 

He sets his feet on the little bit of the balcony behind the railing. Just enough to place his toes.

 

"You got me?" Taeil asks.

 

Jihoon just nods, concentrated on not dying.

 

"Good. I love you, man," He says and gently steps backwards, off the platform.

 

Jihoon's feet ram against the bottom part of the railing, the top part painfully setting itself against his nipples.

 

It hurts like fuck.

 

If satan licked Jihoon's nipples he guesses this is what it would feel like.

 

He can hardly breathe with the railing pushed so deep into him, he feels like he's about to fall.

 

But it's warm.

 

It's a summer's night and his body is pumped with alcohol.

 

It could be worse.

 

He feels Taeil swing for a couple seconds, hanging from his arms.

 

"Good?" Jihoon asks when he feels Taeil still.

 

"Oh God, I can't see shit," He hears Taeil say.

 

If Jihoon wasn't in danger of falling and breaking his spine he'd laugh.

 

"Good?!" He asks a little louder, through gritted teeth.

 

He hopes their hotel neighbors aren't seeing any of this.

 

"Yeah. Let go," He feels Taeil's fingers loosening around his wrists and only when they're gone does he let go of Taeil.

 

He hears something heavy fall onto sand and a little grunt. 

 

He tips himself into the balcony, makes sure it's not the wrong side of the railing.

 

"You okay?" Jihoon asks.

 

For a couple of seconds it's quiet and Jihoon thinks his heart might stop.

 

"Uh, yeah," It comes uncertainly and Jihoon doesn't know how to take that.

 

"Really? Fine?" Jihoon squints and sees a small pale body moving towards the water in large steps.

 

"Yeah," Taeil says, loud enough for Jihoon to hear. "Doing lunges."

 

"Okay," Jihoon nods to himself. "Okay," He falls to his knees, holding onto the railing.

 

He sighs.

 

They're idiots.

 

Taeil's officially banned from drinking booze ever again.

 

After a minute Jihoon hears a splash of water, heavier than the waves, and a girly scream.

 

"Cold!"

 

Jihoon lays on the cold balcony floor, laughing.

 

 

 

Jihoon calls Taeil, one random day, to invite him out.

 

Jihoon's been invited to karaoke with some of his friends and they asked if he could introduce Taeil to them.

 

It's what he tells Taeil, at least.

 

And it's the truth. Just not all of it.

 

He doesn't mention the fact that they'd ask to meet Taeil because Jihoon would not, for the love of God, shut up about this tiny hyung with wild tattoos, cute little glasses and a monster gangster car.

 

Taeil agrees, not that suspicious. Not like he has work on a Friday night anyway.

 

They meet at some random karaoke bar. 

 

Taeil knows it's a bar, because one of the guys won't shut up about how good the alcoholic beverage choice here is.

 

 

A couple of drinks later everyone are close friends.

 

Even Taeil, though he said he's not drinking - he has to drive - is suddenly everyones bestie.

 

And that's good, Jihoon's happy they're getting along.

 

But suddenly Jihoon wants to shoot himself. 

 

Singing Sunmi's '24 hours', two of the guys having a dance off of sorts in the corner of the room he can hear one of the girls 

 

(Jihoon has not been informed that his people will be bringing girls with them besides the two in their friend circle)

 

he hears one of them laughing horribly, annoyingly at something Taeil just said.

 

And Jihoon rolls his eyes, he knows whatever Taeil said wasn't that funny because the smile on his face is awkward.

 

So Jihoon finishes the song, hands the microphone to one of the girls he doesn't fucking know, and grabs his opened bottle of beer, finishing it in a heartbeat.

 

Someone goes to get something even stronger, which would honestly mean pure 100% liquor at the moment and Jihoon applauds them.

 

"Hey, buddy, you okay there?" Taeil asks from the other side of the small table keeping them apart.

 

"Peachy," Jihoon answers over the loud blasting 'Bang Bang Bang' and his bitchy knitted eyebrows.

 

Taeil laughs that very Taeil laugh and Jihoon has to keep himself from swooning, the anger steadily subduing. 

 

They're both cute.

 

It's Taeil's turn to sing and he picks JYJ's 'Backseat', because he's classy like that, and the same girl that's been getting on Jihoon's nerves claps at the choice.

 

Taeil winks at her before turning to the screen and singing the lyrics presented.

 

Everyone is suddenly very down and in the mood and Jihoon doesn't feel as awkward hearing around four pick-up lines with one ear and two with the other with a soju bottle in hand.

 

This is the point where he reaches black-out drunkenness, something he's promised he _won't_ do.

 

But who gives a fuck.

 

Taeil finishes the song masterfully, his eyes glistening with happiness and Jihoon stands up to steal the mic, even though it's not his turn. 

 

Someone requests Taeil to sing another song, so he gently sits Jihoon down on the couch and picks up the catalogue sitting by his feet.

 

His second song is XIA's 'Rock the World' and everyone is ready to riot against the Gods.

 

He finishes the song and passes the mic to Jihoon, sitting down besides the girl who looks more happy than Taeil at the great vocal performance.

 

"Hey rapper. Rap something!" Jihoon hears and nods, going through the catalogue and finding the song he needs.

 

Jihoon starts and finishes the bottle he's holding even before Eminem's 'Rap God' get loaded onto the screen.

 

And it's amusing, really, even to Taeil, a little bit, as with every verse Jihoon's words become more and more slurred and his voice keeps cracking more often.

 

He's trying to rap to the melody, at the same speed but with random korean words instead of english, and Taeil is ready to piss himself.

 

By the end he's missing more words than he has the pleasure of screaming into the microphone, everything turning into one long slur and he sits down with the mic ripped from his hands by one of his laughing pals that give him a well earned thumbs up.

 

He blindly fishes around the cramped table with his hand, trying to find a bottle that isn't empty, and he growls when he doesn't find one.

 

Over the table Taeil offers Jihoon one.

 

He takes it and pouts at Taeil when he tastes water, and suddenly feels plastic and not glass in his hand.

 

Taeil doesn't look apologetic, so Jihoon wants to make him feel like it.

 

"Taaeeil," He drawls, leaning over the table and setting his hand on top of the cold surface.

 

Everyone laughs as Jihoon tries to crawl across the table, friends and not friends using pure teamwork to save the bottles from falling down the sides of the table and shattering.

 

Taeil meets him at the other side, the destination of Jihoon's short journey, and Jihoon's estatic.

 

Taeil takes his hands, and Taeil's ungratefully pushed down.

 

So Taeil is sitting with a lap full of Jihoon the next moment and doesn't know what the fuck to do next.

 

Leaving would be the first obvious thought.

 

But Taeil is only a man.

 

"Taeil~" Jihoon sings over the loud music, arms wrapped around Taeil's neck.

 

"Yes?" He asks, his hand strong on Jihoon's back trying to keep him sitting upright.

 

"I like you," He says, and follows with a giggle. 

 

"I am so honored," Taeil deadpans and Jihoon roars with laughter.

 

He lets himself secretely smirk into Taeil's shoulder when he notices he's not hearing the girl's annoying voice anymore.

 

He turns and sees her chatting with a couple of dudes.

 

And when he takes a closer look he finds that she isn't that ugly. She reminds him of SNSD's Yuri. She isn't slutty either. Just laughing joyously with men.

 

Everyone's allowed to have a good time.

 

Maybe he hates her a little less now.

 

Jihoon wiggles on Taeil's lap, doing - not that bad of a job, really - at body rolls, and Taeil mirrors his moves, both of them laughing.

 

A minute in one of the friends - that has an uncanny resemblance to Yukwon - convinces Jihoon that he and Taeil can do the trick from 'Dirty Dancing' and Taeil has to do everything in his power to keep Jihoon sitting on his lap and not running out into the parking lot, Taeil in tow.

 

So they're playing a game now. One that some girl thirsting to see some gay action offers and Jihoon has taken a particular liking to it.

 

Taeil doesn't seem to hate it either, so that's good.

 

They're competing on who can get the other more flustered, and really, whatever they do, Jihoon already considers himself to be the winner in this situation.

 

Why, no, Taeil doesn't feel ashamed doing this while as sober as Ave Maria. 

 

Well, at least he doesn't look it. 

 

Neither sober nor ashamed. 

 

With Jihoon stradling his lap, smiling up at him teasingly, eyes lidded and cheeks ever so slighty flushed, hair messed up and hands gripping at Jihoon's thighs - he oozes of sex and bad decisions.

 

Jihoon licks up Taeil's neck and one of the guys laying by Taeil's feet whistles.

 

All the others are either half asleep, drinking in couples or singing and Taeil kinda likes the setting.

 

He doesn't feel that good taking advantage of his drunk friend, he admits that to himself.

 

Admittance is the first step to acceptance, he tells himself.

 

So he forces himself not to care.

 

"You like that?" Jihoon asks in a slurry whisper when his tongue reacher Taeil's ear.

 

"Oh yes, I do, baby," Taeil smiles up at him once more and Jihoon leans back, laughing.

 

"Do you like it when I call you that?" Taeil leans in closer to Jihoon and Jihoon does the same, like they're about to share a secret. "Do you like that, baby?"

 

"I do, I do," Jihoon giggles into Taeil's shoulder and Taeil bites his lip not to chuckle as well.

 

"Want to go to my place?" Taeil whispers only for Jihoon to hear and Jihoon's face lights up even more.

 

Brighter than the disco ball spinning on the ceiling Jihoon stands up and trips over himself, barely standing upright.

 

The same girl, the one that somehow managed to miss Jihoon's and Taeil's exchange grabs at Taeil's hand when he stands up, holding onto Jihoon.

 

He turns to her when she says something, but Jihoon doesn't hear it. 

 

He takes the bottle of whatever the current singer is holding, takes a sip, then a second, guesses it's not beer and places it back into the singer's hand.

 

Jihoon turns back around just in time to see a girl typing something into Taeil's phone.

 

A drunk Jihoon has to decide if he's ready to have 'homocide' decorating his criminal record.

 

With a final smile Taeil pushes his phone back into his back pocket and says goodbye to everyone who's awake.

 

With a promise to meet again, they leave.

 

The journey to Taeil's car is long and Taeil has to honestly think if it's worth it.

 

Maybe he could leave Jihoon here.

 

"Where are we going?" Jihoon asks as he's being sat into the backseat of Taeil's 'gangster truck'. "Ooh, is it an adventure?"

 

"My place. No way am I letting you be alone like this," Taeil says with a little laugh, pushing Jihoon into the car.

 

Taeil steps away from the door, ready to close it, when Jihoon squeals him to stop.

 

"What is it?" Taeil leans into the car.

 

"C'mere," Jihoon crooks his finger but he's the one dragging himself closer.

 

He leans into Taeil's ear, ready to share another secret, only to take ahold of Taeil's jaw and pull him in for a kiss.

 

It's too long to be a peck, but it's still and embarassment of a kiss.

 

Taeil is the first to pull away.

 

Of course it's him.

 

"No, Jihoon. No," He shakes his head, pushing his palm against Jihoon's forehead softly to sit him down normally. "Let's go home,"

 

"Wait, wait, wait," Jihoon starts again and Taeil has to keep himself from facepalming.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Daddy," Jihoon tries with a grin.

 

The laugh Taeil chokes out shows just how really _done_ he is.

 

He's honestly so smitten.

 

Both of them are.

 

Jihoon lays down after Taeil closes the door, still laughing, and then _wails_.

 

It sounds like a dying elephant and Taeil wants to laugh again when he sits behind the wheel.

 

"Shouldn't we have paid? We just left like that," Taeil talks after some time driving, when he notices Jihoon isn't asleep.

 

"It's okay," His voice is quiet. "I left my wallet. They can pay for me. And for you. You didn't drink. My treat," Jihoon smiles to himself.

 

"You left your wallet?" Taeil asks, a bit concerned.

 

He tries not to think how that has around a dozen ways to go wrong.

 

"It's too late to go get it back now," Taeil says. "It's fine, I guess. They're nice people."

 

Well he certainly hopes so.

 

"Yeah. Especially the girl that you were talking to. What was her name?" Jihoon asks, being the petty little shit that he was.

 

"Was she nice?" Taeil asks.

 

"Yeah," Jihoon answers.

 

And he can't believe he's explaining to his crush that the girl he was chatting up was nice.

 

Where has the world gotten to.

 

The gutter. 

 

"Yeah?" Taeil tilts his head.

 

"Yeah. What was her name?" Jihoon asks again.

 

"I'm not sure..." Taeil says. "Here, check," He shifts and pulls his phone out of the pocket. He hands it to Jihoon.

 

It's warm.

 

Probably because it has been pushed up against Taeil's ass for almost the entirety of the evening.

 

Would it be weird if Jihoon were to smell it?

 

He's not gonna.

 

But he could.

 

And he honestly wouldn't be ashamed if he did.

 

To see a glowing number in his man's warm phone of some girl neither one of them knows the name of is the last thing Jihoon needs.

 

So why not sniff the ass phone.

 

Jihoon unlocks it, forgetting right then and there what password he just used, and goes for the contact list.

 

He finds her as the most recent entry.

 

'Karaoke girl friend' it reads.

 

Jihoon snorts as he deletes the contact and hands the phone back to Taeil.

 

If he didn't know any better he'd say the smile he saw carved in Taeil's face as he was taking the phone back was a knowing one.

 

 

"Jihoon, don't be like this," Taeil whines when he comes back into his bedroom and Jihoon isn't there anymore.

 

From the crack between the closet door Jihoon sees Taeil leave the room.

 

"Check the closet!" He shouts and giggles when Taeil comes crashing into the room, meeting Jihoon's eyes through the crack and rushing over to rip the door open.

 

"Look, I'm in the closet!" Jihoon laughs, somehow finding room in the thing to stretch his arms as if to say 'surprise!'

 

"Get out of there," Taeil says turning away and setting his phone on the nightstand.

 

"And I go out of the closet," Jihoon climbs out with a little 'humph'. "Surprise! I'm gay as fuck."

 

Taeil lets out a laugh, forgetting for a split second all his neighbors are probably asleep, and pushes Jihoon onto the bed.

 

"Hey, it's okay big guy," He hands Jihoon a glass of water which is empty after Taeil blinks. "So am I." He takes the glass back.

 

"Yay for gays," Jihoon pulls his shirt over his head and throws it onto the ground. His pants go flying next and almost hit the ceiling fan.

 

"Yay for gays," Taeil repeats, picking up the clothes and neatly putting them on a chair. "Goodnight," he says, switching off the lights.

 

"Wait. Where are you going?" Jihoon asks, sitting up in the bed.

 

"I'll sleep on the couch. It's okay."

 

"Get your sweet ass in this bed right this moment and let's cuddle," Jihoon demands childishly.

 

"What?" Taeil laughs. "Just sleep, you gay bastard," He says. "You should be happy I'm so damn generous"

 

"No, seriously, sleep in the bed. Who cares," Jihoon leans on one arm, not offended one bit.

 

The truth is the truth.

 

"I could do some weird shit to you while you slept, you know," Taeil says from the doorway with a childish smirk.

 

"I would honestly love that."

 

After a minute of back and forth Taeil is comfortably laying besides Jihoon, the room dark.

 

"You know," Jihoon starts, turning to look at Taeil and only seeing black.

 

"Hm?"

 

"I like you."

 

"Okay," Taeil nods. 

 

"Do you like me?"

 

They're a fair distance from one another.

 

But they're together.

 

"Tell me you like me when you're sober and I'll think about it," Taeil smiles.

 

"So mean," Jihoon pouts, turning to look at the ceiling. "But that's okay," Jihoon turns again, again to look at Taeil.

 

At least act like he's looking at Taeil.

 

"You're okay," He decides and hears Taeil shift.

 

 

"Are you okay?" Taeil asks handing a couple of pills to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon looks half dead.

 

The migraine might as well be a deadly zombie virus fucking up his brain.

 

"No," He answers honestly, taking the pill and swallowing it with the water he's been given.

 

Taeil hands him a plate of fries, sitting on the side of the bed.

 

"Here's some greasy food for you. Enjoy," Taeil smiles as Jihoon takes the plate with a quiet 'thank you'. "Grandma's remedy."

 

Jihoon smiles at that, not finding the energy to laugh.

 

Not finding the energy to live.

 

"Hey..." Jihoon looks at Taeil. The look is almost apologetic. "Did I do anything weird last night?"

 

Taeil has to hold himself from cracking another smile.

 

"Well you came out of the closet. Literally and not so literally," Taeil still smiles. For good measure. "Other than that, nothing stands out in particular."

 

"Oh, I did?" Jihoon laughs awkwardly. "Ah, that reminds me," Taeil looks at him, waiting to hear what he has to say.

 

"I wanted to tell you this-"

 

"Are you about to tell me that you kind of unconditionally love me?" Taeil asks, quickly.

 

Jihoon wants the deadly zombie virus to consume him whole.

 

"Because if so, then I've heard about it."

 

Jihoon groans with seven fries in his mouth.

 

"It's cool. I kind of unconditionally like you too."

 

"You do? _OW_."

 

Jihoon can't have his head giving out now.

 

He needs to use that thing for a second.

 

"Yeah. So just finish eating and sleep off last night. You drank for both of us."

 

" _No ragrets._ " Jihoon says in broken english, throwing a peace sign.

 

 

 

Jihoon might as well be a fucking genie, granting wishes just like that.

 

All that's left is the tattoo.

 

(He'll make sure to have Taeil beside him when he's getting it.)

 

And the lambo.

**Author's Note:**

> drinking is unhealthy. lol


End file.
